Hellsing: AEonX
by Omega Phoenix 000
Summary: Millennium is dead. A new organization has taken up their ambitions, a new group formed with the express intent of creating experimental monstrosities bent on Hellsing's downfall. At least Hellsing has a new member, one who knows a lot about AEon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellsing : AEonX_

Authors note: This fan fic is what it sounds to be, a FAN FICTION. I like reviews and if you have consructive critisism, please tell me what may needed to be worked on. I will however not tolerate flames. Thank you.

Also, the events in the fanfiction are to take place 10 years later, however I have only read volumes 1-9 of Hellsing, volume 10 supposedly the last but because it was just released in Japan of March this year. It may take a while to come to Canada and the U.S. so i'm sorta writing this on a limb here, hehe.

I hope you enjoy ^^

P.S. I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing is the property of Khota Hirano.

~~*~~

He walked with a quick pace, his footsteps echoing through the long hallway before coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door. With a small knock the door opened with a loud creak and he walked inside, entering a large office space.

"Your tea and biscuits." He spoke, fiery-orange hair falling in front of his face slightly as he placed the polished silver tray onto the desk in front of him as he then took a bow to the figure in front of him, sitting at her desk.

"Thank you, Vincent." Came Integra's reply, looking up at the man in front of her. He stood around six foot two and he had two seperate eye colors, his left eye a golden yellow and his right a fiery-orange. His skin was a bit whiter than normal and he wore a deep blood red vest with a long white shirt underneath, a long black tie around his neck as he wore long black dress pants with a pair of black polished dress shoes. On his hands were a pair of black gloves. He was 28.

With another small bow he turned to leave, straightening as he did so. As he walked out, Seras walked in carrying a small stack of papers with her as she stood at attention before Integra.

"Sir, I've brought all I could find about Vincent, like you asked me to." She said as Integra motioned for her to bring her the Documents, picking some up before reading them.

"Vincent Aethertran. Born in the United States, Orphaned--no, abandoned at the age of 7 and adopted at 12. Enrolled in Highschool at 13 in which the same time he took up Martial arts. Competed in his first Tournament at 16 and earned a Scholarship here after that. Graduated at 17. Competed in another Tournament at 18. From there it goes blank." She read aloud to Seras and herself, Seras looking depressed at the report.

"Poor him, abandonded at 7." Seras whispered to herself as Integra looked at her as she recalled one time from Walter that Seras was an orphan.

With a sigh she placed the Documents down and looked up at Seras.

"He may have been abandoned Seras, but now he has a family. I do however find it suspicious that 8 years worth of information does'nt exist. Has he mentioned anything to you Seras? You did find him two years ago."

"No, nothing. All I really know at the moment is, well it's hard to say but--"

"Spit it out."

"He's... Um... He's _Special_, if you want to put it that way." She answered rather weakily.

With another sigh, Integra crossed her gloved fingers. Again with the same answer from Seras. _Special_. Integra did'nt know what she had meant, and it still did'nt answer her questions about Vincent. All she knew for sure was that from Seras herself she stated she had found him two years ago during a mission, badly wounded and unconcious and took care of him for three weeks.

"Seras, I want you to keep an eye on Vincent. You found him and you both get along rather well like Brother and Sister. I'm sure he'll tell you what we need to know sooner or later. Dismissed."

With that, Seras gave a small salute before turning around and leaving as Integra turned around in her chair to look up at the moonlit night.

It had been Ten years since Millenium was defeated, Ten years since Walter had died by the hands of Alucard and Ten years since Alucard had died by the hands of Walter.

Ten years since Alexander Anderson had died as well as Enrico Maxwell, Section 13, the Iscariot Organization a thing of the past.

"Walter.....Alucard..." Integra whispered to herself. She may have lost a lot in that war against Millenium, but oddly enough, she gained something, someone who had proven their worth in the past two years.

It was two years since Vincent had shown up and given the role of butler. Oddly though he had asked to help with what Hellsing did. To eliminate monsters that threatened the Queen and England. Supposedly, he wanted to repay the debt of having him brought here to heal.

He was worth it though, his combat skills rivaled Seras' and that was saying something. Hell, he even killed Ghouls and fake Vampires with his own hands, albiet he did get injured a few times, but he was still impressive.

He also carried two Katanas with him every now and then on a mission. Nothing wrong with a weapon or two, after all Seras did have her Harkonen cannon and Walter had his special gloves.

However, she did admit that the blades were a bit odd. One of the Katana's had a black translucent blade, the other a white translucnt blade.

Integra had to wonder though, besides Martial arts training, where else did he learn his combat skills? And where did he aquire such Unique weapons?

This is what struck her as odd behaviour about Vincent. Able to take down Ghouls and the remnants of fake Vampires bare-handed, Close Quarter Combat skills that could rival Seras and not to mention, his shrouded past Eight years before coming to Hellsing.

Just what was Vincent hiding and why did it seem Seras knew something she didn't?

"You better not be keeping secrets from me, Seras..." Muttered Integra to herself before trailing off, turning her chair around again to look at the Documents in front of her. If Seras was hiding something, was it because she was asked to, or was it to protect someone? Or was it possibly both?

Integra thought all the facts over again about Vincent while still trying to figure out why the last Eight years of his life was seemingly erased.

~*~

Walking down the long hallway and down a long staircase and through the underground level of where she stayed, she walked up to a large metal door and knocked before speaking; "It's Seras."

With a clank and a loud creak, the door opened with Vincent inside, his vest, shirt and gloves having been removed as he opened the door, large scars on his chest and arms barley visible as Seras looked away slightly flustered by the sight, then again, this seemed to happen quite a bit. She wasn't sure if she had odd timing or if this was planned everytime she came to visit. She figured it was the latter. She did admit though, to herself that he did have a nice build. Muscular and well toned, but not overly done.

"Odd timing as usual, Seras." He spoke with a small grin.

Strike out the planning ahead bit.

"So, why are you here this time?" He asked rather bluntly.

"I'm interested in your past. Nameley what happened to you for the past Eight years before I found you." She replied.

He looked at her for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards his bed before sitting on it.

"No. I would prefer not to speak about it."

"But we need to know. What happened to you Eight years ago?"

"If you were me Seras, i'm sure you would'nt want to talk about it to anyone either." He finished as he then layed down on his bed, arms crossed behind him as he looked up at the ceiling.

Looking down Seras glanced at Vincent before turning and leaving his room, looking at a pair of sheathed Katana's on his wall before exiting the room. In the two years she had known him personally, he never mentioned a word about his Katana's. Namley why their blades were a different color and why they were translucent.

All he had told her about them was that they had names; KageHime and TsukiHime.

With a slow pace, she walked back to her room, opened her door, entered and closed it before entering her coffin. She wondered to herself if it was really okay keeping some vital information about Vincent secret from Sir Integra. Then again, it was him who asked her not to let anyone know about his _condition_ while she was helping take care of him two years ago.

It made some sense. If Sir Integra found out about his _condition_, what would happen?

~*~

location: ???

With a quick pace, the shadowed figure walked towards her Commander's room, her short straight shoulder length platinum hair just barley visible in the dim lighting. Having stopped she looked inside her commander's room before being motioned in. Walking in, she saluted the shadowed figure of her Commander with her black gloved hand.

Looking up he smiled at the female figure in front of him.

She stood about five foot five and she had bright yellow wore a long black trench coat and a pair of black gloves, a rather tight fitting black T-shirt worn under the trench coat showing off her rather big chest. She also wore black pants and a pair of black combat boots. Atop her head were a pair of fox ears that twitched. she was 28.

"Orders?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"It seems ve may haf found our missing friend, Elysia. I'm sure Wincent rings a bell?" He replied in a German accent.

"Vincent..." She repeated in a whisper, anger slightly audible in her tone of voice, as well as happiness.

"Where is he?"

"Ve assume he's in London. Ve'd send you out to check but for now, ve vould like you to stay here until ve werify this _IS_ Wincent." He replied.

Clenching her fist in anger, Elysia saluted and left the room.

End of chapter 1.

Hope it was a good intro chapter ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellsing: AEonX_

_Blood._

_Gore._

_Swearing._

_Uh... Gore and Blood._

_Fair Warning ^^;_

_Chapter 2._

_~*~_

He was panting hard, his breathing ragged as the pain surged throughout his entire body. It felt like he was on fire, the sounds of drills and saws piercing his ears and worst of all, he was awake. He could even feel the needles poking him and the clamps on his muscles as he watched their gloved hands prod through his flesh.

He was awake, yet he couldn't speak. He could only watch and listen. Listen to the inaudible German accents as Doctors looked at each other nodding. He could only watch as one Doctor took a Needle with an odd coloured fluid and ejected it into him, the patient. With another surge of pain he began shaking the table, trying to get free of his restraints but to no avail. And in a few seconds, his eyes closed, yet he could still listen.

"...Cent...."

"Vincent.."

His name. He could hear his name being called, but who was it? It sounded slight German, but he was unsure.

"Vincent..."

There it was again, louder now, but still with a hint of German, but it sounded more British this time around.

"Vincent!"

And with a jolt, Vincent sat up straight, eyes wide open, yet it was still dark... And soft. Slowly moving his hands to where, he assumed his hands were, he squeezed. Twice. And within a second, he realized what he did, as Seras walked back from him, flustered and embarrassed, her arms crossed over her chest a she looked at him in shock, dressed in her yellow uniform.

"Vincent! How dare you?!" Asked Seras almost yelling.

"Dare me? Me?! I was having a nightmare!" He replied, just about yelling too.

"I saw that! I was trying to wake you up! Sir Integra wants you ready in Ten minutes! We have a mission." She exclaimed until the last sentence, looking away at he half naked man in front of her.

"Yeah well, next time maybe try and shake my shoulder or whisper into my ear, not lean over my bed. Maybe the next time I wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare I won't grab your breasts like that again." He said, slightly red as he recalled the moment he woke up.

"...Squeezed..." Came a whisper from Seras.

"Wait..What? I didn't hear you." He replied.

"I said... You squeezed them too, not just grabbed me." She replied rather bluntly as se turned around to let him change.

"..."

He was silent. He hadn't meant to do that, it was just instinct. He wanted to know where he was. He didn't bother saying it though to Seras, he already had acted and now wasn't the time to mull this incident over in his head. He had little time to change and get ready for his mission.

Quickly he took his long sleeved shirt and vest and dressed himself, doing the buttons up on his vest as he grabbed his gloves and put them on.

"I'm sorry, Seras." He said in a gentle manner, his voice carrying a regretful tone.

"It's okay... I'll try not to lean over next time... Habit..." She replied shyly.

At first Vincent didn't know what she had meant by habit, but then it hit him. She had looked after him for Three weeks, so she must've leaned over him a few times in those three weeks to change an I.V. drip or the sort.

With a smile after getting his shoes on, he walked over and placed his right hand on Seras' shoulder, glancing at her before walking down the underground hallway and towards the stairs that would lead up into the main Hall before speaking, "Come on, we got a Mission to do."

"Ah! Coming!" She replied, as if just broken out from a trance. Then she realized it, she had just taken an order from Vincent and _SHE_ was _HIS_ Commanding officer!

Shaking her head slightly, she gave chase, running a bit to catch up with Vincent.

~*~

Vincent was awe struck. Every time he rode in the Helicopter he was awe struck. The sight of London was Beautiful at night. Looking back from the side of the Helicopter, he looked at Integra.

"We have reports that a mass of Ghouls has attacked a nearby church in Cheddar. Oddly enough, this is where Seras was turned into a Vampire. I expect the two of you will be enough to handle this Mission. Should only be around fifty or so Ghouls." Explained Integra as Vincent nodded, Seras looking down a bit.

Fifty Ghouls and Vincent and herself had to take them all down? This couldn't get any worse, right? Clenching her Harkonen Cannon, she re-affirmed herself that she was with Vincent. And he had his two Katanas with him tonight as well. This was gonna be easy.

With a grin she spoke, "Affirmative. Fifty Ghouls. Search and Destroy."

"Correct." Started Integra as a pair of ropes were cast out from the sides of the Helicopter, Seras and her Harkonen strapped to her back took the left rope as Vincent took the right, his Katanas sheathed and strapped to his back in a criss-cross shape, the tops strapped so they wouldn't fall out.

"And be careful! We think there might be a Vampire in there!" Finished Integra as the two rappelled down.

~*~

With a glare he growled at her. He knew Elysia wasn't supposed to be here in Cheddar, she was supposed to have been back at H.Q. awaiting the status report on the possible sighting of Vincent. But no, she just _HAD_ to follow him and break her Commander's word.

"You shouldn't be here. You know the amount of trouble your going to be in, right?" he asked, his tone of voice deep, almost gutteral and almost snarling as he did.

"Hun, I've been through worse, way worse. And don't forget, I technically outrank you. I am project Fox after all. I wouldn't speak like that if I were you," she replied calmly, her tone of voice carrying anger. The Vampire in front of her was Huge, at least eight feet tall and he had a big, muscular build. His skin was white and he had short black hair that was gelled back, his fangs long and sharp and slightly curved. He wore Priests clothing which contrasted with his blood red eyes. He seemed to be in his thirties. And made for brawn, not brains. Elysia mused to herself that he wasn't that bright.

"Yeah, well I ain't you now am I, bitch?" snarled the Vampire to Elysia, the name having struck a nerve.

With a quick slap the huge Vampire flew across the room and into the church wall with a loud thud, before falling onto the floor, kneeling as he looked up at Elysia who was dressed in her usual attire.

"I dare you to call me that again," she said, tauntingly, the huge Vampire in front of her just glaring at her as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Whatever. Just go hide or something. I can take care of whoever comes here," he said with confidence, Elysia smirking at him.

"I think you're in over your head. But whatever. Don't blame me if you get killed," she said as she walked towards the wall opposite of where the Vampire had hit and vanished.

Growling the Vampire straightened his clothing best he could and waited inside the church, waiting for the prey he knew was about to show up sooner or later.

~*~

Grunting slightly, Vincent had sliced through two more Ghouls with his twin Katanas, innards and brain matter flying everywhere as he flung both blades downward to clean the blades of the blood.

"Damn things, just keep popping up!" exclaimed Seras as she blew apart another small group of Ghouls with an Incendiary round.

"Think of it like this Seras. We're in a video game, the Ghouls are the enemies we have to hold off until time runs out then move on before the next Horde. Not hard really unless you count we only have one life each," he replied jokingly as Seras sighed at his attempt at humour.

Without warning, a Ghoul latched onto Seras from behind, restraining her slightly as it moved its jaw close to her neck, Seras trying to break free until four more Ghouls latched onto her, a cry for help catching Vincent's attention.

"DAMNIT!" he exclaimed to himself as he ran to his comrade, holding each Katana behind him under his arms in an X shape. With a small twist from left to right he swung both blades out, decapitating one Ghoul completely as its blood poured from its neck as its lifeless corpse hit the ground, the second having had half of its head cut in half as brain matter poured out from one side as the Ghoul hit the ground.

With another fluid twist, Vincent struck a round house kick into one Ghoul with enough force that the Ghoul hit another Ghoul, breaking its grasp from Seras. With a _shlunk_, the black bladed Katana, KageHime pierced through both Ghouls' heads as TsukiHime, the white bladed Katana pierced the final Ghoul through the head with a rather wet, sickening_ schlunk_.

Breathing hard and panting slightly, Seras caught her breath as she looked up to Vincent, a smile on her face as she spoke, "Thank you."

Flinging his blades down once more to get the blood off, he looked to Seras and replied, "Not a problem."

Offering Seras his hand, she looked at him and shook her head to the side, straightening herself as she stood before bending down to pick up her Harkonen. Vincent smiled as he sheathed his weapons and looked ahead. No more than a couple of yards was the church.

"You gonna be okay, Seras? Sir Integra did say this was where you were turned into a Vampire..." he said lowly.

Seras nodded. "I'll be fine. That was at least eleven years ago anyways." She said as she looked ahead as well before walking towards the church, Vincent following behind. He may have known her for two years, and he may have felt like he knew a lot about her, yet he knew he didn't know everything about Seras.

'One day I'm gonna have to tell Sir Integra and Seras the truth. The truth about who I am and what I did...Everything.' He thought to himself as he walked, in his own little world.

~*~

It took at least fifteen minutes to arrive at the church, the two stopping slowly as they looked at it. The church seemed worn down and old as mold began to grow on the old, rain sogged wood that was used to construct it. The Cross on top of the church seemed old and weather worn, the paint from it starting to peel off, the doors looking no better than the church, but the red paint was still there.

Holding his hand out in front of Seras, Vincent walked towards the door, a bad feeling in his gut as he did so. Seras watched him, her Harkonen at the ready as Vincent leaned his right side up against the door, his left hand holding the handle of TsukiHime as he used his right hand to knock. Oh how he regretted it as the door broke into hundreds of little shards, Vincent caught off by guard as he flew into a tree, dust flying everywhere.

"VINCENT!" exclaimed Seras worriedly before turning her attention to the massive fist that was now in place of where the door used to be.

Walking out slowly, the Vampire smirked at Seras before speaking, "D'awww... Did I hurt your little boyfriend there? I'm so sorry, let me make it up to you," he said as he walked up to Seras, a sick grin on his face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH VICTORIA!!" came Vincent's voice, obviously pissed at how the Vampire was acting towards Seras. And in the blink of an eye he ran at the Vampire, stopping short and turning fluidly as he unsheathed KageHime and swung it, cutting the Vampire on the cheek as he landed, turning himself once more and earning another single cut on the Vampire's chest, the Vampire stumbling back a bit as he growled at Vincent.

As he stood back up, he thought he saw a fiery-orange flicker of light in front of Vincent. No, it was a split second thing.

"Nice moves Kiddo, but I just want Police Girl here, and when I'm through with her--" he started, but was cut off with a knee to the face by Seras as she then round-house kicked him in the head, causing him to stumble and hit a tree head first.

"No such luck!" exclaimed Seras as she looked at the Vampire, the Vampire seemingly pissed now.

With a loud, ground shaking, boom, the Vampire had punched both his hands together as he charged Seras, Vincent getting in front and side-kicking him into the church where he gave pursuit, Seras running back to grab her cannon she had dropped as she kneed the vampire.

"FUCKER!" yelled Vincent as he swung KageHime again, narrowly missing his target as the Vampire took this split second opportunity and punched Vincent in the gut, hard, a loud sickening crack echoing through the halls of the church before kicking Vincent into a wall...No, the same wall he was slapped in to earlier.

With a loud sickening crack, Vincent hit the wall with such force that the wood splintered a bit, cracks forming every which way as he then hit the floor. Grinning, the Vampire picked up Vincent by his neck, both hands around his waist as he began to squeeze, ribs snapping, cracking and popping as Vincent screamed out in pain before Seras' voice echoed through the church, "LET GO OF VINCENT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO A MILLION FUCKING PEICES!"

To show she wasn't kidding, she aimed her Harkonen at the Vampire, growling lightly as she did so.

With a sick, deep laugh, the Vampire changed his grip on Vincent as he then held him under one arm, slowly applying pressure to the now unconscious Vincent.

"Come any closer with that Cannon and I'll not only _squeeze_ the life out of your Boyfriend, I'll also _paint_ the walls red with his blood," he sneered, another loud pop, another rib broken.

Snarling, Seras kept an eye on the Vampire and Vincent before calling his name out, "Vincent... Vincent Aethertran..." she begun.

With a groan, Vincent opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly, making eye contact with Seras with what little vision he had left. The Vampire looked at Seras, then to Vincent, unsure what was going on.

"Seras...?"

"Vincent Aethertran. You've worked at Hellsing for two years. You've worked with me specifically, have you not?" she asked.

"I have," he replied, weakly, his sentences growing weaker.

"With the two years you've been with me, do you trust me?" She continued.

"yes." He replied, the Vampire getting more and more confused as the two continued to converse. Getting scared with how easily they were conversing, the Vampire held Vincent in front of him, speaking as he did so, "You! Don't try anything funny! I know you Ain't gonna shoot a comrade, right?"

"Vincent...No, Vince... Do you trust me completely? One-hundred percent?" she continued.

"Yes."

"One more question then...Are you a Virgin?" she asked, her Blue eyes now red, Harkonen aiming at both Vincent and the Vampire.

"...Yes," he replied weakly, head now hanging, unable to hold it up anymore.

Smirking, she made eye contact with the Vampire before speaking, "We're not Boyfriend/Girlfriend... We're family." And with a loud boom, she fired, her depleted Uranium round piercing through both Vincent and the Vampire, the Vampire stumbling back as he kneeled, Vincent falling further from the Vampire, the Vampire looking up at Seras, a Gaping hole in his chest as Seras quickly discarded the empty shell and replaced it with an incendiary round.

"Plea. Plea to the God you Hate so much and ask for Mercy, which I doubt you will receive," she said quietly, just loud enough for the Vampire to hear before hearing a loud boom echo throughout the church as he was then engulfed in red hot fire, Seras walking over to Vincent as she kneeled, discarding her Harkonen as she kneeled, her gloved hand holding his head lightly as she spoke softly, "I'm sure I know the answer Vincent but, do you want to live on as a creature of the night, walking in the shadows and not being able to go out in daylight?"

Looking up the best he could, he held his right hand out as he made eye contact with Seras.

With a small smile, Seras spoke to herself, "I thought I was right." before lowering her head and biting Vincent on the neck, his warm blood flooding her mouth as she drank, stopping a few seconds later as she then picked him up with one hand and with a small, soft throw, placed him over her shoulder. She walked up to the remnants of what used to be tapestry and tore two large pieces off, laying Vincent down and covering his wound which began to heal somewhat before placing him over her shoulder again and picked up his Katana he dropped. Walking outside with him and KageHime, the Helicopter that flew them in landed, Seras getting in with Vincent and placing him on a seat next to her as she sheathed KageHime in its rightful sheathe, before doing up her Seatbelt and Vincent's. Smiling softly to herself, she placed Vincent's head on her shoulder as the Helicopter took off, looking out the window as two Hellsing soldiers walked out carrying her Harkonen.

With a small sigh, she closed her eyes. It would be a relatively long ride back to Hellsing manner.

~*~

Elysia was frustrated as evident with the holes in the wall of the church, the Hellsing Soldiers having left.

She had seen the fight from a tree far in the distance and with another loud crack, punched the church wall again which, this time, caused the church to fall down and around Elysia as she growled.

Recalling the sight of Seras that close to Vincent made her angry, jealous even. And then he was Turned by the same person. With vehemence she muttered lowly to herself, "Seras Victoria..." before turning to leave, vanishing once more. As if timed as a gust of wind blew some leaves up and around her, Elysia leaving no trace of herself behind.

~*~

End Chapter 2.


End file.
